Rising Echo
by Blackmon220
Summary: A 15 year old who works in the Iron Island mines saves a Pokemon from Team Galactic. They start to hunt her down for multiple reasons to be revealed later on. This sparks the girl and her companion that will change them both in some pretty spectacular ways.
1. Echo

Author's Note:  
Sorry this is short, but its how I wanted to start off this series. It is my first one so I really don't know how it will go. I plan on two uploads a week for a while. I have a set plan for the series but I'd love to hear your ideas. If I like it I might try and add it into this. Thank you so much for your support.  
-Blackmon220

* * *

 **Chapter -0-**  
 **Echo**

"Echo! Let's get a move on huh? We're burning daylight!"

"You can't even see the sun in here", Echo mumbled to herself.

Iron Island is a desolate place. The only life found here are the Pokemon that live in the mine. There is a little life outside the mine however. Echo lives on the edge of the island in a small shack her parents owned. At least, they used to. Echos parents died when she was younger. No one really new why. Some illness. Echo didn't care. They were gone, she was alone. That's all that mattered. Being 15, Echo could work in the mine. The money she saved was to help her move far away from the dreadfully lonely place she lived in.

She was currently helping a Machop push their mine cart to the refinery. She wore the standard yellow hard hat with a light attached. To keep dust out of her face she wore goggles and a black bandanna. The helmet covered her red hair which was in a bun. She was small for her age. When working she was often mistaken for a little boy. She wore overalls with a yellow jacket for her job. Her body has yet to establish feminine features. She didn't mind though. Not like she had anyone to impress. With the goggles on most couldn't see her blue eyes. They are the same as her late fathers.

"IN POSITION", Echo yelled to Dan, her supervisor.

"Alright, dump 'er in."

Echo and the Machop lifted the end of the cart so the iron would fall onto a conveyor belt. After they set the cart down the Machop wandered over to Dan.

"Good. Your done for the day Echo. Head up to the mouth for your paycheck. I'll see you in two days." Dan grumbled. It seemed he was in a foul mood.

Echo just nodded and started up the shaft. Since the mine was so far down there was a few lifts that would take her to the surface. After taking the first lift, she heard voices. Trainers usually don't travel this far into the mine. The pokemon around here where peaceful and never challenge trainers. Echo notice a group of zubats hanging from the roof of the cave. They rustled and move in a weird way, like they were nervous. Echo felt cold. Something was off.

After some initial thought, Echo decided to seek out the noise. Walking as carefully as she could she turned a corner only to see a man and a women in strange outfits. They were trainers by appearance, since they had pokeballs on their belts. Echo quickly hid behind a boulder. Echo hated meeting people and decided to stick to her gut feeling. She probably didn't want to meet these people either, so she went to head on her way. Then she felt a cry. It wasn't audible. She just felt it. And it felt like a call for help. Echo turned back in time to see the mysterious trainers throw something blue next to the boulder she was hiding behind.

"Stupid pokemon", said the mystery man.

"Looks like we'll just have to take the stone", the other mysterious person said. The voice revealed it was a girl.

"Ya..." the man said. "Go, Stunky!"

The Pokemon appeared from the pokeball. It looked read for battle. Echo was confused, the poor Pokemon already looked badly hurt. She looked the blue Pokemon. It was a Riolu. Echo knew a few lived around the island. It wasn't exactly blue anymore since it was covered in dust and blood. It was still breathing, yet each breath was incredibly weak. The Riolu was clearly beaten. These trainers couldn't really plan on attacking it again?

"Stunky, use flamethrower!"


	2. The Mystery Man

Authors Note:  
Thank you all for the comments. I enjoyed reading them. I hope regardless of the errors I am sure I will make you will enjoy the story. Let me know If I should make the chapters longer or not. I have a idea of what content I want in certain chapters but I can definitely make them long if that is something people want. Thank you so much for read. Here is the next chapter.  
-Blackmon220

* * *

Chapter -1-  
The Mystery Man

Her body moved without a second thought. Echo felt the world slow as she jumped in front of the Riolu, shielding it from the oncoming flame. It got really hot. It felt as though her body was being stabbed by thousands of hot needles. The pain came fast and was excruciating. She wanted it to stop but she couldn't move. The pain held her in place. Then, as fast as the heat came, it seemed to subside. Although there was still a ton of pain on her left shoulder, it was manageable.

"WHAT?!"

"Huh. . ."

The odd people were astonished by Echo's action. After a moment they collected themselves.

"I don't know where you came from little boy, but you're getting in the way of Team Galactic. You won't like the consequences of interfering with us!", the male Galactic Grunt stated. He had a large grin across his scruffy face that made Echo nervous. The man ordered his Pokemon to attack. "Stunky, move her outta our way with Iron Tail!"

The skunk Pokemon ran towards Echo, it's tail starting to turn a shiny, silver color. Echo prepared to take the hit on the side while also turning to grab the injured Riolu. She pulled the Pokemon to her chest while putting her back to the Stunky. The force that hit her felt more like a car than a tiny skunk. Echo was thrown to the rock she originally hid behind. The pain of her left rib cage was killing her. It was painful to even breath. Looking down she saw the Riolu was limp. It was holding on to some kind of blue shard in its paw. Echo quickly grabbed it and tucked it into her pocket before looking up. Much to her demise the Stunky was charging up another Flamethrower.

"Charizard use Protect."

Echo's view of Stunky became obscured by a massive orange creature. A second later flames shot to both sides of her. Like a rock splitting a river's current, the orange dragon split the fire. Echo was amazed. This was a fire type Pokemon. She had heard of them but there were none on Iron Island. Where did it come from? Whose voice was that?

"Gust", the voice said curtly.

The fire types wings started to flap so hard gravel and sand where picked up and thrown at the Stunky and Team Galactic members. It created a vacuum of air from behind that made Echo want to move, but she figured it wise to stay still. She heard curses coming from her attackers.

"Damn it, how'd he get here?!"

"We gotta get out of here, NOW!"

Echo thought she heard the people running away but she couldn't be sure. Her attention was on something else. The Riolu had stopped breathing. Echo start to breath heavily. She wasn't a trainer. She didn't have anything to help the poor creature. She looked at the Riolu, covered in blood and dust, barely any blue on him. She realized someone was next to her. Looking up she saw a man. He was wearing a large cloak so you could not see his body. He wore a hat with a large brim that covered his face.

"Your a trainer, right?", Echo asked with a gasp. Pain spiked in her ribs when she talked. "Please, you have to help him. He's really hurt and I don't know what to do."

The mystery man's hand reached out of the cloak with a bottle. He handed it to Echo.

"Spray him, girl", He said with a deep voice. Then he returned his Pokemon and walked away in the direction of the Galactic Grunts.

Echo wasted no time. She took the spray bottle and sprayed it onto the injured Pokemon. The spray must have worked because the Riolu started to breath again. With a closer examination, Echo could see some of the Riolu's wounds start to close. Whatever the bottle was, it sure did the trick.

"Huh. .", Echo exhaled deeply when she realized she was holding her breath. She winced afterward, pain reminded her of her recently injured ribs.

Echo looked around. She was alone. No one could be seen and the cave was quiet. Echo needed to get to the mouth of the cave to hopefully get some help. And her paycheck. She shifted the Riolu to her right arm to keep weight off her left shoulder. Echo started back up the lift system. It was slow going but she finally made it to the final lift. While waiting to go up she looked at the Pokemon in her arms. He was still unconscious. Blood and dust still covered him but he seemed to be almost fully healed. The lift stopped and Echo made her way out of the cave and into the light.

There was only three buildings at the mines. One was the command building. All the big-wigs in charge sat there and drank beer while everyone else worked. The other building was the packaging building. They didn't process the iron that is mined here. It went somewhere else. Echo never cared enough to ask where. The final building was the one she headed to. That was the small medical shack. She need to see the medic.

"Hey JC?", Echo called as she opened the door. JC was the medical worker at the mine. He was about 22. Echo thought he was funny. He was always nice when she visited.

"Echo! What's crackin?", JC said as he turned. "Didn't get hit in the head again, di- Oh nards! What happened to you?"

He rushed over and tried to take the Riolu from Echo. Echo held up a hand and set the Riolu down on the chair next to the door. JC guided her to the exam table.

"There was some people in the mines that called themselves Team Galactic who attacked this Riolu. I stepped in", Echo explained as she sat down.

". . . You interfered with Team Galactic?" JC asked quietly as he prepped a cleaning agent. He want to clean the burn he could see first then do a full body assessment. "I've heard they hunt down people who interfere with them. . ."

JC trailed off. He was to focused on cleaning the wound. Echo hissed every so often as the cotton swab hit sensitive points of the burn. Echo looked over at Riolu thinking about JC's last comment.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem", Echo stated blankly.

"Ya kiddo, you got a serious problem. From what I've heard Team Galactic ain't nobody to fool with. Heard stories of people disappearing all mysterious like after getting involved with them."

Echo was about to talk when Riolu moved. Both people watched as Riolu moved off the chair weakly and looked around. His body went stiff when he noticed the two. A feeling of danger washed over Echo. She didn't understand why. Her body just shivered. The Riolu took what looked like a battle stance.

"Hey there little guy", Echo said. She got off the table with a small wince and went to her knees. She didn't want to scare the Pokemon into attacking. It still looked worn out. "C'mere and we can see about healing you up some more huh?"

Riolu seemed to relax. He seemed to recognize Echo from the cave. Riolu's eyes went wide and he started to look around the chair he was previously on with desperation.

"What's the thing doin over there", JC asked.

"It looks like he's-", Echo stopped before answering. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the small blue stone. It made her feel weird when she held it. She felt despair. She looked at it briefly before getting Riolu's attention. "Hey!"

Riolu turned to look at her with sad eyes. They immediately lighted up when they notice the blue stone she held out to him. Rushing over he grabbed it, taking a moment to examine the stone. Echo looked up at JC who looked smiled. He started to wrap her shoulder in a large bandage. When he finished, JC turned away and walked over to a cabinet. He started rooting around in search of something. Echo felt something grab her leg. Looking down she saw Riolu was giving her a hug. Echo smiled.

"Is he ok?", JC asked as he walked back with a bottle.

"I think so. Just tired. What's in the bottle?"

"These are steroids that will help you heal. They will also relieve the pain in your ribs. Take two a day.", he explained. "You should probably leave the island in the next few days. Those Galactic people will want some revenge and I don't think you'll want to receive that dish."

"Ya. . . Thanks JC. I appreciate the help"

"Anytime kiddo, anytime"

Echo took the bottle and threw it in her pant pocket. She looked down at the Riolu who was busy looking at the stone.

"Hey Riolu, wanna head home with me?"

The Riolu nodded. It seemed to understand Echo well enough. She left the hut with Riolu in tow. He looked around curiously as Echo led them out of the mine complex and to the path to her house. It felt like a longer walk then usual to Echo. That was probably because she was really tired. The walk to her home was almost a mile. As she trudged up to her small house she fumbled for the key in her pocket. It was a very small house. More like a shed really. Only one huge room that was her bedroom, kitchen and dining room. Echo's bed was in one corner. She had a small kitchenette in another corner. There was a small bathroom off to the side.

Echo slumped down on a chair once inside. She motion for Riolu to take a seat. He probably didn't understand but he sat anyhow, visibly exhausted. Echo started to take off her mining gear. It was a slow process but she finally got out and into sweatpants and a old t-shirt. It was a good thing she was on those pills since the motions of undressing and dressing caused sharp pains under her bandaged shoulder and hurt ribs. Looking over at Riolu she notice he had fallen asleep against the wall. Echo smiled. He looked cute when he slept, even with being covered in dirt and blood. She picked Riolu up gently and laid him down on her bed before crawling in after. Echo was so tired the grime left on the two didn't bother her. She barely closed her eyes when sleep swept her away.


	3. Hide and Seek

Authors Note:

Sorry for taking so long for a chapter. Been lazy and didn't want to edit them. I have a bunch ready so I'll post them periodically.

Enjoy!

-Blackmon220

* * *

Chapter -2-

Hide and Seek

Light crept through the windows of the small shack illuminating the room. Echo could feel the light against her eyelids. As the sun came up, the light told her that the day had begin. She brought a hand to her face. Echo could feel her hair covering her face and started to move it away from her eyes and out of her mouth. As the fog of sleep dissolved she rolled to her back. Silently she wished for another hour of sleep, knowing she couldn't have it. She opened her eyes and sat up, wincing in pain.

'Damn', Echo thought.

It appeared the meds have worn off. She now felt the presence of the burn on her left shoulder. Looking at the mark she realized it was quite apparent. It covered her entire left shoulder. There would be scar. A big one. Raising her head, Echo took in her surroundings. Her house was still a mess from the night before. Clothes splade across the floor with a dirty trail where her boots laid. Something was missing though. Where was Riolu? Echo looked for the pokemon from her position in bed but couldn't see him. She wiped the covers off her and was shocked to Riolu curled next to her leg, slightly disturbed by the movement of the warm covers. The sight was adorable.

Echo stayed still and watched Riolu's chest monotonously rise and fall for a few minutes. The pain in her ribs and shoulder started to spike up. Echo concluded the meds where needed again as she carefully moved, trying not to disturb the sleeping pokemon. Standing by her bed, she searched her memory for where she left the bottle. She couldn't seem to remember. She started to search through her clothes from the previous day.

"Come on. . . Come on! Where are they?", She whispered to herself.

The movement of red, brown and blue in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking up she saw Riolu moving towards her with the bottle. Echo smiled and took the bottle. She realized this pokemon was pretty smart if it can figure out what she want without her guidance. Taking the medicine she looked at Riolu. He was still extremely dirty. And probably hungry.

"Why don't we get you fed huh?", Echo asked the pokemon. Riolu beamed a smile back at her. Echo assumed that meant he was hungry.

Echo went to her fridge and realized she barely had any food left. Good thing she just got her paycheck. All she seemed to have was milk and yogurt. She got the yogurt out for herself and brought down a bowl for Riolu. She poured cereal into the bowl and placed it, as well as a spoon, in front of Riolu on the floor. Echo sat across from him and watched as he studied the spoon she put in front of him. She reprimanded herself for giving Riolu a spoon. He couldn't use one. . . or could he?

"That's a spoon", Echo explained to Riolu, getting his attention. "You use it to eat like this"

She lifted the spoon from her yogurt and showed Riolu the process of scooping with it. Riolu grabbed the spoon with both paws, scooped the cereal and lifted as Echo did. Echo put the yogurt in her mouth to show him how to finish the circuit of spoon feeding. Riolu seemed to understand it, but ended up spilling the spoon full of cereal onto himself. Echo giggled childishly.

"Try again, Riolu", She encouraged with a smile. "It can be hard at first but you'll get it. Challenge is how we progress."

Riolu once again beamed at her and went for another scoop, this time focusing intensely. Bringing it up, he leaned forward to catch the spoon in his mouth.

"Nice job!", Echo cheered and held out her fist. Riolu looked at it curiously. "Oh, right."

Echo withdrew her hand. Riolu doesn't know what a fist bump is. He went back to focusing on his food. They sat in silence as both worked to satiate their hunger. Echo finished before Riolu since she had more experience using the tool known as the spoon. As he continued to practice his technique, Echo brought her dish to the sink. The dishes were really starting to stack up. There was a very tall pile of pans, plates and bowls in the sink. Echo sighed. She's never been a good cook and always seems to destroy her kitchen.

Allowing Riolu to eat without her watchful gaze, Echo started to gather some clothes for the day. She had to be careful with using her shoulder. Even on medication if she over used it, the pain would occur. The first thing Echo wanted to do was to wash off. She didn't bathe after her long night of work. It would probably be a wise move to clean off before starting the daily chore grind. Echo felt the dried sweat on her body. She could smell it too. Her face still had dust on it from the mine. Looking at Riolu, he was also covered in dust. And blood.

'I should really clean him off', Echo thought. 'His wounds could get infected if they aren't cleaned.'

After picking up some clothes to wear, basically jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie, she walked back to the area where Riolu just finished eating. "We should go wash off, huh? I guess we where to tired last night."

With a nod, Riolu popped up and grabbed his crystal. He followed Echo outside and down a path. Since Echo's house doesn't have a shower or bath, She always washes in the ocean. Only downside is she always smells like seasalt. As the hard stone path turned to sand she set her new clothes on a table to her right that she made out of driftwood. The beach she bathed at was small. Not even an eighth of a mile long. It was also pretty private. It was basically a very small bay with large hills surrounding it. Echo always stayed in her underwear either way. Walking out to the water, she slowly entered the tide. When she was waist deep she looked back for Riolu. He was still standing there. Looking nervously at the low crashing waves.

"Come on Riolu! The water's not bad!"

A nervous glance and shuffling his feet was the answer. Echo sighed and left the water to walk back up to the skeptical pokemon. Kneeling down to his height she looked at him. "Come on dude, it's just a little water. It isn't gonna bite."

Riolu just looked down at his crystal, still firmly held against his chest. That might be it. He doesn't want to leave his crystal. Echo thought for a minute than talked to Riolu.

"Are you scared of leaving that crystal alone?"

A nod.

"Alright, how about this; can I see the stone? I'll put it in a safe spot and I give it back when we're done." Echo extended her hand.

A skeptical look was his answer.

"Do you trust me Riolu?"

Riolu looked down at his stone, then back at her. Echo could see the turmoil happening in his heart. With a little hesitation he handed her the stone. She then walked over and to put it in her pants pocket. It would be safe in there. While she walked over to her clothes she got another shiver. She was nervous. Why? What was making her shiver. She stopped and looked around. Maybe it was a type of sixth sense. Taking in her surroundings the only thing Echo could see watching her was Riolu. Huh. She continued on her way to the table. After depositing one blue stone, she moved back to Riolu.

"Let's wash off." Echo said as they walked to the water. Echo waded into the the water and watched as Riolu struggled to follow her. She had an epiphany. Riolu probably can't swim. Echo scolded herself as she walked back to Riolu, again. She bent down to talk with him. "Here, take my hand and we'll do this together."

Riolu took Echo's hand and they walk into the wake. She thought Riolu was gonna have a heart attack. The poor pokemon tried to run back to shore but Echo got ahold of him before he could make a break for it. She grabbed him and held him above the water so his feet were barely out.

"It's not gonna hurt you." Echo promised. "As long as you're with me, I won't let anything happen, okay? In water you will naturally float, unless you struggle, so try and stay come. Alright Riolu?"

Riolu took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, Echo lowered him into the water. She could feel Riolu tense up as the water started to surround him, but he still stayed calm. Finally the water was up to his neck, though it was only to Echo's waist. Riolu looked tense as he was floating in the shallow water. Echo decided not to go deeper and sat down.

"OOOHHHHH!"

When she sat down the salt water came up to her shoulders and in turn, her burn wound. After the initial sting of salt, it actually started to feel soothing. Echo watch Riolu float. as she settled in her spot and started rubbing down, getting the grime off. It was so peaceful. The Wingulls where catching to ocean breeze as the morning fog burned off. In the clear water you could see Magikarp with the occasional Corsola swimming around. The waves rocked Echo back and forth with a comfortable pattern. It was enough to make her zone out if it wasn't her responsibility to watch after Riolu. The pokemon appeared to start relaxing as he floated with the rippling waves as the water around him turned red and brown from the dust and blood that previously covered his body.

After Echo was done cleaning herself, she reached over to Riolu and brought him closer to her to start cleaning him. As the thicker parts of grime that covered the Pokémon dissolved into the water you could start to see his true colors. He was mostly blue with black feet. He had a black patch on his chest and black around his eyes, like a mask. Echo never noticed before, but he had a patch of tan fur around his neck as well as a white-ish lump on his wrist. They must have been covered by the dirt and blood. As she scrubbed Riolu, she could feel the pokemon relax. He must like it.

"Alright Riolu, we're all done, let's get back to the house." Echo announced. She grabbed Riolu's paw and started to guide him to shore. Together they walked up the beach to the table of clothes. Echo picked up a towel and dried off before taking a look at Riolu. He attempted to shake off without success, causing Echo to giggle. She leaned over and wrapped the soaked Pokémon in the towel. Echo picked through the ball of clothes on the table and got dressed quickly. She finally donned her hoodie and looked at Riolu.

"Alright buddy, lets get g-". Suddenly, her wrist started to vibrate. She pulled her sleeve up to reveal a poketch. She earned this accessory for working in the mine for 2 years. The screen showed a message from JC.

-TEAM GALACTIC AT MINE LOOKING FOR YOU. HIDE!-


	4. Warning

Author's Note

Thanks for reading. I know its been a while

-Blackmon220

* * *

Chapter-3

Warning

BAM!

The door swung open with force as Echo ran into her house. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she grabbed her backpack and quickly looked around. What does she pack for? She started scrambling back and forth in her room as Riolu appeared in the doorway, holding the towel and his stone. She got a change of clothes and all of her cash. Other than some food, that was all Echo would need. She zipped up the bag and turned to the door.

"Hey Riolu", Echo said, as she bent down to his level to look him in the eyes more. "Riolu, do you have a family around here? Parents?"

She wasn't exactly sure if he understood. He first gave a confused look, then it turned to understanding, then he turned sad. The Pokemon looked toward the dirt, and shuffled his feet. He dropped the towel and started to fiddle with his stone. Since she was crouched down, Echo could see tears form in the lowered eyes of Riolu. She felt his pain in her heart. He was just like her. She moved closer and embraced the little Pokemon. It felt like a dagger in her heart to see him so sad.

"Would you like to come with me?" Echo asked, finally letting go. She couldn't leave him alone, not with Team Galactic looking around. "I'm gonna be leaving the island".

Riolu looked up still holding a sad expression. Echo stood and held out her hand. Riolu gave his answer by grabbing her hand. Echo smiled. She received a smile from her new companion. Together, they left her humble hut and started towards the ferry dock since it is the only way off the island. Heading down the path towards the mine, Echo noticed the entrance was closed. She decided to ignore the place, since there was probably Galactic members around it. As Riolu and her walked quickly to the left path away from the mine and down the hill towards the water. Echo felt bad about leaving the mine without checking in. Hopefully everyone was alright and not doing anything to drastic.

The path to the dock was steep and full of switchbacks. It had minimal shade in the form of dead trees that barely stopped the glaring sun. It was hard the first few times Echo made this walk, but by now, it was easy. Working in the mine had really strengthened Echo's endurance. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Riolu. As they descended on the dirt path, Riolu started to slow down. Noticing, Echo spoke up.

"Are you tired?" She asked Riolu. She had turned and gotten to her knees; she already knew his answer. She picked him up and put him on her shoulders for a piggy back ride. Echo quickly realized pressure on her new injury was not good. She cringed slightly in pain, but held it in. Echo could handle it. She started to book it down the path. The dock was coming up and Echo was nervous that she hadn't seen any Team Galactic weirdos yet. Where could they be? With a little more walking, she could see the dock. "That's lucky! there's a boat at the dock!"

She wasn't really expecting one to be there. There was only three time's a day the ferry ran so this must be the second. Echo usually caught the first into The city and the third back. She was about half a mile away as she hit the flat ground that marked the approach. She started to get nervous. There would definitely be Team Galactic by the the ferry, checking people. Echo sat down behind some rocks. They hid Riolu and her from the main path. She couldn't get by with them there. She not only had to hide herself, but Riolu as well. Damn. Echo shook her head. They probably didn't know what she looked like. Even with her unique features, they were hidden well when she was in her mining gear. All they would know is that she has green eyes. An idea popped into mind.

"Ok Riolu, I need you to do something for me." Echo looked seriously down at the Pokemon. "I need you to hide in my backpack for a little while. We need to hide you from the people who attacked us in the mine. Can you do that and stay still and quit?"

Riolu response was a smile. Echo grinned back. How could she not. She was nervous he didn't understand but it was hard to be negative with his adorable smile shining at her. She unzipped her bag and pulled out the clothes. Riolu wouldn't fit unless it was basically empty. She carefully zipped the bag up when he was in, giving him a nervous smile. He was still holding on to his stone as he calmly curled up in the bag as it closed.

"Few. . ." Echo gave a sigh before hefting her precious cargo onto her shoulders, once again causing pain. She put her hoodie up and started walking. She mumbled to herself, "Hope this works. . ."

It was a short distance to the dock. The dock was really a building with an overhang. That was where people waited for the ferry to arrive. It looked like an old barn with tin roofing. The shade it made helped to keep people cool during the islands hot days. To the right of the barn was the actual dock. It was a simple wood plank dock with a light on the end. The whole area was surrounded by a wood fence and a gate that was always left open. In the gateway where two men, both donning weird space suits. Team Galactic.

As Echo approached the gate, the two men moved to intercept her. They appeared quite bored as they approached Echo, who unlike them was starting to shake. These guys were notorious around Sinnoh about being brutal to anyone who opposed them. Word had gotten as far as Iron Island about them. It would be awful to get caught.

"Hey kid, stop right there." The one on the right start as they stopped in front of her, a couple feet from the gate. "Why don't you take of that hood so we can get a good look at ya."

It wasn't a question as much as it was a demand. Echo slowly let her hoodie down. She prayed Riolu would stay still and quiet. If he was noticed they would be in trouble.

"Is there a problem?" Echo asked as innocently as she could. Hoping she gave off the right impression.

"Ugh. . . another one that doesn't match. Do you know any boys around your age from this island?"

"Ya, We gots somes business withs 'em!" The other pitched in with a strange accent. "They ain't gonna keeps that Pokemon froms us!"

They looked curiously down at her. They were both at least a foot and a half taller. Echo kept up the act. "I'm not even from here. I just like to explorer when my parents come here with me. I need to meet them on the ferry if you wouldn't mind?"

She lied through her teeth, hoping for the to be believable enough. The right one kept a straight face while the left, accented one's face turned annoyed.

"Pah!" The man exclaimed frustratingly to no one in particular. He turned and walked back to his spot near the gate. The calmer one nodded for Echo to move on and followed his partner to the gate. Echo held her breath as she walked past them towards the ship awaiting its final passengers to board. She overheard a part of the Galactic pairs conversation as she passed.

". . . Mine was empty and we still can't find that damn kid with the blue Pokemon. . ."

It didn't make a whole ton of sense, but Echo guessed they were having a hard time finding her. Oh well, she needed to get to the ship. The last passenger just boarded. Echo ran calmly and hailed the crew member who was looking over the boarding. He recognized her and waited till she got to the dock.

"Welcome aboard once again Mrs." He said with a smile. Echo didn't feel like smiling so she just nodded and found a seat quickly. The seat was on the second floor of the ferry, in a corner for some privacy. There wasn't many people on board so she didn't think it would be a problem. There was a couple on the other end of the seating area as well as a businessman. They seemed preoccupied so Echo felt safe enough to let Riolu out. She quickly unzipped her bag which was at her feet. The blue Pokemon quickly peeked out and looked around. He must have been nervous as well. Riolu popped his head up and looked around curiously. He got out of the bag and hopped into the seat next to Echo. Echo laid her head back and closed her eyes. Echo was full of worry.


	5. Aura

Author's Note

Trying to make big chapters now. Hope you enjoy!

-Blackmon220

* * *

Chapter-4

Getting Help

The ferry was coming into Canalave now. Echo and Riolu had moved up to the bow of the ship to get a better view of the city. Riolu was hanging off the railing with Echo to his side. Together they watched the drawbridge rise as the ship approached and passed through water way. Echo had been to the city countless times but should could only guess what was going through Riolu's mind right now. As ferry approached the dock, Echo brought Riolu over to the ramp and prepared to get off. She wanted to get to the gym as quickly as possible.

There was so much she need to ask she didn't even know where to start. Since she heard that voice in her head she couldn't think straight. Was she going insane? She needed to talk to Byron and get some help with her out of control situation. She had her bag on with her hood up. Riolu was staying very close to her as they got onto the dock and walked towards the street. Riolu must have been too busy taking everything in to notice Echo's nervousness. She was looking at everyone suspiciously. It probably looked a little creepy, Echo realized and forced herself to stop. Without delay Echo b-lined it to the gym. She knew this city like the back of her hand since she came here for errands and occasionally to hang out with JC. Luckily the gym was close to the dock. Only two blocks up. As they approached the building, Riolu gazed at it curiously.

"This is the gym, we should be able to get some help here." Echo said to Riolu.

Time to meet Byron. Echo led the way as she walked towards the doors, which slid open as she approached. Riolu looked wildly around as they walked in. Echo looked around the same way since this was her first time in the gym. It was full of steel beams and elevator lifts. It was like a giant maze.

"AH! A new challenger! Awesome!" A voice said from behind Echo. She whirled around to see a guy in a business suit and sunglasses.

"Are you Byron?" She asked curiously. He didn't seem like a gym leader. Not that she had anything to compare to. She had never met one.

"HAHA! Nope. My name is Clyde. I'm a talent scout at gyms around Sinnoh. You must be a new trainer!" Clyde explained with excitement. "I can't wait to watch you battle!"

"No no no no!" Echo exclaimed. "I'm not a trainer! I just need to talk to Byron. I have a problem and he might be able to help."

"Oh. Too bad. I was looking forward to a battle." He said, slightly bummed out. "Oh well. Let me call him down for ya."

Clyde walked away towards a pair of stone statues on pillars. Echo through the Pokemon carved on it was a Rhydon or something like that. She had never seen one before. The gym was loud. There was probably some kind of training going on that just couldn't be seen. Echo and Riolu looked around as they waited for word on Byron. They watched a lift fall from somewhere not visible. When it reached the ground a man with purple hair walked of. He looked stern. You could see pokeballs on his waist. He wore a cloak and long pants with the same boots as Echo wore in the mine.

The man walked over to Clyde who exchanged a few words with him. Clyde pointed over to Echo and Riolu who where watching both of them. The new man nodded and walked over to them. Could this be Byron? Echo wasn't sure it would be this easy. It probably wasn't him.

The man came over and addressed Echo. "I heard you have a problem?"

"Yes." Echo responded. "I was hoping to talk to Byron about it."

"Well that's good. My name is Byron. I'm the gym leader here" He said without changing his expression much. Echo was shocked this was Byron. Not exactly what she expected. He seemed really serious. And he had purple hair.

"Oh." was all Echo could say. Slightly embarrassed by her assumption.

"What's your name? I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Echo. I'm from Iron Island."

"I see. . . and who's your friend?"

"Friend? Oh! This is Riolu." Echo said with a wave of her hand. Riolu's head turned sideways as he gave Byron a studying look.

"I see. Follow me over here." Byron led the pair to a small table and some chairs by what appeared to be a training area. Taking their seats, Byron looked at Echo. "So whats seems to be your problem?"

Echo took a breath and started her story. She told him everything that happened to her in the last day. How she met Riolu and how Team Galactic is now chasing them. She told him about the strange man who saved her and the voice she heard on the ferry to Canalave. She wasn't sure if she should have said that since she received a weird look from him. She finish her story with a deep breath and looked at Riolu who was sitting patiently next to her. He was fiddling with his stone. Echo looked at Byron next who was also looking at Riolu, except he had a thousand mile stare. He must be thinking. Echo hoped he would help.

"So your shoulder is burned?" Byron asked first.

"Ya. . . here" Echo pulled her collar over to the left to show part of her wrapped shoulder.

"Well first off, I should tell you the truth. I can't help you." He said blankly. Echo's mouth dropped. Why couldn't he help? Who else could? Byron continued on. "I can't deal with Team Galactic right now. The Pokemon League has prohibited gym leaders from dealing with them. I don't know why. So I can't help in that sense." He paused and again looked at Riolu. "I can however give you advice and information."

Echo was starting to understand. Damn. This better be some awesome advise or she was in some big trouble. She only nodded as a response.

"First off, Go to the Poke-Center and get someone to look at that burn and give you medicine. That can turn bad if not cared for. Secondly, get outta town. I recommend you go to the city over from here. Jubilife. There you'll be at a cross road with a ton of paths to take." He advised. It seemed like some solid advice except for one thing.

"Aren't there tons of wild Pokemon on the route to Jubilife? How would I get there? I'm not a trainer." Echo asked, not understanding that part.

"Well that's what he is for" Byron motioned to Riolu. "From what you've told me, he has already bonded with you. He also doesn't have a place to go. I can tell you all about Riolu's and the evolution Lucario if you would like. It would definitely help."

"Wait. . . Are you telling me to become a trainer?" Echo asked. Shocked by this sudden change.

"Yes." Byron replied simply. "It would be the best thing for you. You will learn to take care of yourself."

Echo remained silent. A trainer. She would battle. Train. Travel. See new places. This was never an option for her. She was always just a girl stuck to an island. Could she really become a trainer? She looked down at Riolu who looked up at her and smiled. "Well Riolu? Do you wanna travel an see places?"

His smile didn't even waver. Echo took this as a yes and looked to Byron who was looking intently at her with a small grin on his face. "Can you tell me about Riolu. If I'm to become a trainer I need to know what kind of Pokemon he is."

"I like ya kid. You've got a good heart." Byron laughed. "So, Riolu's are fighting type Pokemon. Both Riolu and Lucario have access to a thing called aura. Aura is in every living thing, it emanates from everything. They use aura to fight as well as communicate. That voice you heard was probably him. Most people can't hear them. You must have some strong aura."

Echo looked from Byron to Riolu, who was back to his stone again. So, Riolu had spoken to her through aura. That's crazy. Could she learn to speak with him more often? Echo studied Riolu as Byron went on.

"This evolution line is extremely smart. They can understand humans at an early age. Your Riolu has probably understood everything you've said." Byron sure knew a lot about Riolu. "Riolu's usually can't talk to people through aura until they evolve and have a strong connection with someone. I'm pretty sure your Riolu already has a strong connection to you. Maybe because you saved him. He is also connected to aura much more than most Riolu. To be able to communicate as a Riolu is quite impressive. He must be extremely strong."

Byron paused. He looked at Riolu with a studying expression.

"Now that is something amazing." He said, scoffing, pointing at Riolu's stone. "That. That is an Aura Stone. They are extremely rare. I've only seen them in books. It is said that if a Riolu or Lucario emit their aura into it and give it to a bonded person, it unlocks a person's aura. That means that person would be able to use aura. Maybe not to a battle standard, but to sense things and talk back using aura. It's absolutely insane that he has one."

Echo looked shockingly down at her companion. There was so much complexity to her new friend. Was all of that true. So Riolu's precious stone is an Aura Stone. Is he really that powerful, this Pokemon that she helped. Riolu was looking back at her. He raised his paw and held it up. It was the Aura Stone. This was just so crazy to Echo. She couldn't take his stone. He tries so hard to protect it.

"He wants you to take it." Byron said. "You should be honored he is giving it to you. It sounds like he went through a lot to protect it."

Echo's eyes never left Riolu's the young, happy Pokemon had such a passionate fire behind his eyes. She slowly put her hand out and accepted his gift. Echo's hands went to her head. There was so much going on she couldn't focus. It was overwhelming. Dropping to her knees she closed her eyes and tried to sort out her mind. She could feel so much around her.

-Focus on this voice. There is too much aura for you to handle- said a small voice in her mind. Echo couldn't think of anything else so she listened to the voice and followed it back to a presence. It was smooth and flowing. It felt nice being near it. Slowly, the other auras faded away as Echo was able to focus on this peaceful aura in front of her.

Finally, Echo opened her eyes to see Riolu and Byron looking at her. She was back in control of her mind. Focusing on that aura had blocked everything else out. Who's aura was it though? Echo looked to Riolu.

"Is that your aura?" Echo asked curiously. "Did you speak to me?"

Riolu put his head down and looked a little embarrassed. He nodded. -Yes.-

Echo didn't get it. Maybe he was just really shy. She stood up and took her seat again, followed by Riolu and Byron who was quiet. Echo got lost in Riolu's aura. It was nice but there was something off. What would you call it? Damage maybe? Pain? Echo couldn't tell. Then Byron snapped her out of thought.

"You two should probably head out. Team Galactic might come to Canalave to search for you." Byron said with concern. "If they were after this ability then they will probably go to great lengths to get it. You guys should leave before it gets to heated around here."

Echo understood. He was right. First, she could get her wound looked at, then they would skip town. Guess she was getting away from the desolate Iron Island quicker than she thought.

"Ya, right. Thank you for all your help." Echo said while standing and grabbing her bag. Riolu also stood and grabbed something on the table.

"I recommend going to Jubilife City then heading south to Sandgem. There is a research professor ther that could help you on your journey. They are an old friend so just tell them I sent you."

"Ok, thank you again!" Echo said on her way to the door. Byron was right. They needed to hurry and leave before Team Galactic got to the city. Echo walked quickly on the street towards the drawbridge. On the other side of the bridge was the Pokecenter and the way out of town. The sun was beginning to fall behind some buildings. The day was coming to an end as Echo and Riolu started towards the Pokecenter.

Echo guided Riolu through the streets of Canalave city towards drawbridge to the other side of town. She was still intensely focused on Riolu's aura. If she lost focus she was scared of being overwhelmed again. She could feel Riolu's nervousness and curiosity. She couldn't blame him for the nerves. She was all sorts of nervous right now. She didn't like cities because of all the people, she just started a journey with a Pokemon she met yesterday, she has an ability that she wasn't sure how to control, and a group of dangerous criminals was probably after her now. She was a giant ball of nervousness and stress. As they walked off the bridge on the east side of town Riolu suddenly stopped. He turned to the water and watched the last fairy come into port, forcing the drawbridge up.

-Can you feel that- Echo could feel his seriousness. Something was wrong. She walked closer to her companion and looked in the same direction he was. At the fairy. -Let your aura wander for a moment, just to feel this-

"But. . . " Echo whispered, not wanting people to see her converse with her Pokemon. The less people that saw that the better. ". . . If I get overwhelmed. . ."

-You can do it, it will be very quick.- Riolu promised. She gave him a glance before closing her eyes. With a small sigh to prepare herself, Echo stopped focusing on Riolu's aura. She braced herself for the oncoming sensation but was shock. This was different. It was cold. So cold. Echo visibly winced and tried to refocus on Riolu. In a second she was away from the cold aura and back to Riolu's warmer aura. It She to a quick gasp of air and realized just that small expansion of her senses made her very tired.

"What was that?" Echo question as she stared at the fairy passing through the mouth of the bay, about to disappear behind the bridge. The cold aura had come from the fairy. It was painful to feel. Like a cold heavy weight laid on your heart. It sent shivers down her spine.

-That is hate and anger. A lot of it.- Riolu explained to Echo. He was nervous. What ever it was, it scared him. -That's what those bad men felt like, but not as intense.-

That made Echo's mind click. That must be Team Galactic on the fairy. They need to get to the Pokecenter and get out of town fast. They could hide from them in the woods or something. "Riolu, we need to move fast. If that's Team Galactic they are right on our tail. Lets get some help at the Pokecenter and get outta here." Echo whispered quickly. Riolu nodded and turned to follow her.

The building was obvious. The orange roof is unique. Echo walked in an went straight to the front desk nurse. The center wasn't busy. There where only a few people in the building. The nurse looked up as they approached her desk.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy. How can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked with a radiating smile.

"I was hurt a little while ago and so was Riolu here", Echo gestured to her blue friend who was taking in the sight of his bright orange surroundings. "I was hoping you could help me with it."

"That's what we do. Why don't you head to the door on your right. Someone will be in shortly to help you."

Echo thanked the nurse and went to the door. Opening it revealed a examination room. She went in and got up on the table. She was reminded of her wounded ribs and burnt shoulder as she hoisted herself on to the bed. With a wince she took off her sweat shirt and laid it on the pillow. The nurse would want to see the wounds. Riolu jumped up and sat next to her. As soon as he settled in he jumped up. Ready to attack. Echo grabbed him before he could move, settling him down some. The door had opened as the nurse walked in. Riolu saw her and settled down some. Echo felt Riolu was scared. He was surrounded worried about Team Galactic coming here.

"It's ok Riolu!" Echo exclaimed. "It's just the nurse."

Riolu settled back down into his spot next to Echo. She could feel his worry still, but he was more calm. Nurse Joy simply smiled and went to wash her hands.

"Ok, where do you hurt?" Joy asked Echo with her same radiating smile. Echo took of her shirt to reveal her shoulder, still burn't, and now you could see bruises around her lower rib cage, just below her bra. "Oh my. . . may I ask what happened?"

As Nurse Joy got out some bottle and cotton swabs, Echo racked her brain for an excuse. She really didn't want people to know that Team Galactic was after her. They might not help if they new. It would probably keep them out of danger. The best she could come up with was "I was hurt in a mining incident. My boss sent me here to get some proper help."

"A good thing too. We can help heal this quickly here, but, unfortunately I think this burn will leave a scar. This will sting a bit." Joy warned as she placed a cotton swab on her burn. She was right. It stung. Riolu gripped Echo's hand.

-Are you ok? I though this helped?- Riolu asked worried. Echo couldn't answer him since Nurse Joy was right there. Instead she gave a smile and hoped he got the message. Nurse Joy just continued to wipe down the wound. Then she covered it in an ointment.

"This ointment will help you heal but you need to stay here for a while. I can't help with the bruised ribs however. I'm going to give you some pain killers to help with the pain so you can do stuff on your own, though I'm sure your parents will look after you with these kinds of injuries."

Echo felt a pain in her heart, not from any outside injury. She shook it off. She noticed Riolu give her a sad look. "I really can't stay for that long, how long will this take?"

"3 to 4 hours, you can stay in this room. The cream can cause a severe allergic reaction if not carefully watched. I'll be in every so often to check on it." Nurse Joy explained.

"But I can't stay that long!" Echo exclaimed standing up and wincing in the process.

"Well you don't have a choice. The cream needs to set for you to heal. It'll make you feel better soon. Now, let's look at your Pokemon." She went to pick up Riolu who gave her a weird look and held to Echo. Not wanting to leave her side.

"It's alright Riolu, go with her and she'll make you feel better." With a cautious look, Riolu jumped off the table and followed the nurse across the room to a smaller exam table. She set Riolu and turned on a machine. The machine glowed light green and circled Riolu slowly. Riolu didn't seem to be changing visually but Echo could feel his aura get stronger. It became more vibrant and made Echo happy. She smiled at Riolu who was curiously watching the green lights move.

"There we go, all better", Nurse Joy stated as she set Riolu back on the ground. As Riolu walked back to Echo's bed, the nurse walked to the door and turned. "I'll be in ever so often to check on the ointment. Feel free to take a nap. It is almost night time."

She left before Echo could protest anymore. She frowned and pouted a bit. She couldn't risk that possible allergic reaction if she left with no one to help and Team Galactic was probably in town searching for Riolu and her. On the other hand she was tired. It might be best to rest for now and hope Team Galactic wouldn't look to hard in the Pokemon Center. Riolu jumped onto the bed and sat down with her, back leaning against the wall in the same manner as Echo was. He appeared to be tired as well. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He was probably trying to sleep. Echo shut her eyes. Her tiredness overwhelmed her reason and she drifted of to sleep against the wall.

Echo's dream was the strangest one she had ever had. She was floating at the bottom of a river, with different colored water flowing by her. The was red, blue, green, yellow, purple. All different kinds. She was searching for one though. She had to find it. She searched and grabbed at all different types of flows but none where the right one. She started to panic and desperately tried to swim through the torrent of color to no avail. Then something grabbed her. It was a red flow. It threw her up and out of the stream.

Echo's eyes shot open. Her aura was going wild again. She could feel everything around her. It was overwhelming her mind again. Echo tried to focus on Riolu again. She curled over and focus on her friend. His aura was slow, calm and bright. Happy. Echo took some deep breaths and calmed herself down. Leaning back against the wall she realize it would take a while to get used to aura. They need to get going. She felt something bad when her aura was unfocused. It was the cold aura again. That means Team Galactic was probably here. She got up and grabbed her shirt.

"Riolu?" , Echo asked, trying to wake him. She kind of succeeded as the Pokemon opened his eyes and started to rub the sleep from them. Echo just realize that he still had the Aura Stone. It was still in his paw. As she put her shirt on and grabbed her sweatshirt, she told Riolu, "I think they are here. It's time we leave."

Riolu nodded. He must have sensed it as well since he suddenly became serious and a little nervous at the same time. He jumped off the table and went to stand next to Echo. -I'm ready when you are.-

Echo looked around really quick looking for anything useful she could take. She didn't want to steal but she needed supplies that she probably wasn't going to get. She was also hoping the cream wouldn't give her that allergic reaction. It probably hadn't been 3 to 4 hours yet. She noticed a couple potions that looked like super potions on the counter. She threw those into her bag quickly and threw it on her back.

"Lets go", Echo said as she walked to the door, Riolu on her heel. She slowly opened the door and peaked around to see the main lobby. She was right. There where three Galactic grunts in the Pokecenter. One was talking with Nurse Joy at the front desk while to stood behind him, looking around. Echo couldn't hear what was being said until the lead grunt started to yell.

"I don't give a damn about the rules! We are Team Galactic. Tell us where the girl and the Riolu are!"

Nurse Joy said something that only made the guy angrier and he signaled to the other two grunts. Suddenly they started to trash the center. They started throwing over bookcases and taring the chairs and tables and cushions apart. Echo felt horrible. This was there fault. She had to leave and get these guys out of here.

"Ok.", Echo whispered as she thought up her plan. She turned to Riolu, "We are gonna have to run out of here. That'll get there attention. We can run out of town and lose them in the woods, ok?"

-Got it- Riolu said with a hardened face. He looked ready to battle but Echo could feel his nerves. He was as scared as she was inside.

"On 3", She declared.

-What's on 3- Riolu asked, not getting it.

"Never mind", Echo waved it off. "When is say 'go' we book it for the door. Stay close."

She waited for the grunts to push over another bookcase then yelled, "GO!"

They took off to the door. As soon as they reached to door Echo heard the grunts yell.

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

Echo opened the door and start to sprint down the street. This street should take them to the edge of the forest where they would lose these guys. It was dark out. The street lights where on and the moon was up. Both lit her path so she could see easily. She had excellent vision from working in the mine for so long so she could have seen without the light. Riolu was right behind her as she heard the Galactic grunts get outside the Pokecenter a good distance away. They where yelling for her and Riolu. They really had to get away from them.

Echo was glad she took that nap. She would not have been able to keep this fast of a pace. Slowly but surely Riolu and her where pulling away from Team Galactic. With a quick glance back she could see about 5 people chasing after her. They where about 100 yards behind them. It should give her enough time to lose them in the woods as she planned. She rounded the final corner of the city to see the forest. The lush trees expand so far that she couldn't see an end. This would be the farthest she had ever been from. Echo didn't hesitate. She had wanted to leave Iron Island ever since she was alone. This was her chance.


	6. A Night in the Woods

Author's Note

Finals are the worst thing in this world. Hope y'all enjoy!

-Blackmon220

* * *

Chapter 6  
A Night in the Woods

Though it was dark, Echo could still see the green in the area. It was nothing like the desolate Iron Islands. This area was lush. It had grass and bushes and trees that where alive. It was beautiful. However, Echo wasn't focused on the beauty alone. She was looking for a place to lose Team Galactic.  
It had been over ten minutes since they entered these woods and Echo was getting tired. So was Riolu. They just couldn't keep up this pace. With a quick glance over her shoulder she could see her pursuers slowly catching up. Echo's eyes search longingly ahead of her. There. The path path started to get a little windy ahead. Enough where it would hide Echo and Riolu from Team Galactic's sight as they jumped off the path into the shrubs.

"When I say. . . we are gonna hide. . . in the bushes on the. . . left of the path." Echo explained to Riolu. She was breathing hard. She was running hard. Like her life depended on it.

-Ok- Riolu responded. He sounded fine. Maybe his speech wasn't affect by air since he talked through aura. As they rounded the corner Echo saw the spot. There was a bush 4 feet tall and 8 or 9 feet wide with a small path on one side.

"Now!" She said and veered left to the bush. Riolu was in front of her. Together they quickly got behind the bush and laid down. Echo wanted to be sure they weren't seen. The hardest part was getting her breathing under control. She was huffing and puffing when Team Galactic rounded the bend.

"Come on! We're catching up!"

"Hurry up! We could loose her on these bends!"

Echo held her breath although she probably didn't need to. Those guys where extremely loud. They left as quickly as they came. Echo let her breath go and resumed gasping for air. She rolled to her back and looked at Riolu who was sitting upright, breathing heavily. They sat quietly for a few minutes as they recovered. The woods where quiet. Echo expected to see more Pokemon around. All she could see was a few Wingull's sleeping in the trees and Echo had seen Wingull's her whole life. She wanted to see something new. Riolu broke her train of thought. -What do we do now, Echo?-

"We should probably wait a while. The only way we can move on is down the path since we don't know where we are going. I don't think it would be a good idea to follow the people who where chasing us.", Echo explained after a second of thought. "We can just hang out here for now. It's pretty well hidden from the path."

They sat in silence again for about a minute or so before Echo couldn't take the silence. "Do you still have the Aura Stone?"

-Ya-, Riolu held out his hand to show her. -I could never get rid of it. It means a lot to me.-

"Where did you find it? Isn't it rare?", Echo asked while sitting up and leaning her back against a tree.

-It was a gift. My parents gave it to me-, Riolu said with a small sniffle, looking at the ground. Echo scolded herself for that. Thats not something Riolu needed to think about. Echo tried to draw his attention away from the though of his parents. "Since your a Pokemon, do you know how to battle? Do you have any moves?"

-I know a little. I've fought a couple others on the island but I'm pretty scattered. I never really have a plan. I was told you should-, Riolu explain. He was looking up now. Echo could feel his aura brighten. He must like battling. -I have a couple moves. Force Palm, Quick Attack, and Low Sweep. Very low level. But I've almost got a good one down! Just a little more practice and I can use Aura Sphere!-

Riolu seemed to be getting excited. His aura was extremely warm and happy. It made Echo feel good. "That's great. Is that a hard move?"

-Kinda-, Riolu said a little nervously. -You need a strong connection to aura. My parents said they couldn't do it until they where Lucario's. Our aura connection increase a bunch when we evolve. I think I can do it though!-

"I was always told if you put your mind to something, you can always do it." Echo said encouragingly. She had a quick thought. "Oh! I wanted to explain something really quick. Remember when you talked to me in the Pokecenter?"

Riolu gave a nod and wore a confused look.

"I think people would be a little freaked out if they found out we could talk to each other. I don't think it's considered normal for others. It's still a pretty weird with me." Echo explained. "So when other people are around I won't always be able to talk back. I won't ignore you but I just can't always acknowledge you."

Riolu looked even more puzzled.

"Do you understand?", Echo asked, worried she wasn't getting her point across.

-I think I get it.- Riolu started, -But you don't always have to talk like people.-

"What?" Now Echo was the confused one.

Riolu explained, -You can just talk through aura. No one else can here us then.-

"I can do that?" Echo asked with astonishment.

-I think so. I don't know for sure. If you can feel aura you should be able to talk through it.-, Riolu answered thoughtfully.

"That would be incredibly cool!", Echo exclaimed. "And incredibly convenient. How do I do it?"

-Uhm. . . I've been able to do it since I was born. I don't really know how to explain. I'm sorry.-, Riolu apologize.

"Oh well. We'll just have to figure it out together.", Echo told Riolu. She smiled widely at him. She was completely amazed at the gift he had given her. Riolu was smiling back at her. He must be looking forward to this adventure as well. Echo stood so she could look over the bush really quickly. She wanted to make sure the coast was still clear. She sat down with some relief. It was all quiet. "Still no sign of Team Galactic. We'll wait a little long before heading down the path. Wanna see if I can talk with you?"

-It's worth a try. I think you should try to work with your aura. It probably has something to do with that.-, Riolu theorized. Echo nodded and closed her eyes. She focused harder on Riolu's aura, then on her own. She tried to move it and bend it. Nothing. She tried to think of a connection between them. Also nothing. Echo tried multiple other ideas all coming up with blanks. This was gonna be hard. It was very strange only focusing on aura. Echo's other senses seem to be dulled when she focused completely on aura.

"Did you hear anything?" Echo asked, just to be sure. Riolu shook his head. He still didn't hear her. Echo went back to playing with her aura. It was kinda fun. Although Echo struggled to find the answer to the problem she was feeling much more comfortable with aura. Her peace was interrupted by Riolu.

-I heard something!- Riolu exclaimed, quickly standing from where he was sitting.

"Really!" Echo exclaimed in excitement. Riolu cut her off.

-Be quiet!- Riolu commanded nervously as he looked around the bushes. -Something is out there.-

Echo got to her feet in a hurry. She started to look around to see if there was anything that could have made the sound. She heard the trees overhead russell every once in a while. She could hear dirt being moved. Riolu was right.

"We need to go", Echo whispered carefully as she threw her backpack back on. Echo peeked through the bush to see if anyone was in the path. She looked left to see nothing. Before she could look right something grabbed her with astonishing strength.

"Gotcha!" Exclaimed a deep masculine voice from behind her. Echo released a gasp of surprise as the man scared her. The man was putting a lot of pressure on her shoulder which stung awfully.

"Ahhh!" Echo shouted in pain. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think of a way out.

"Hu-" The man let out a hard breath as he released Echo from his firm grip. Echo dropped to the floor on her knees as she held her shoulder. Still wincing in pain she got to her feet and was now behind Riolu who looked ready to fight. They were now in the middle of the path. The man on one side and Riolu and her on the other. As the man stood up, Echo realized Riolu had attacked him, allowing her to escape. Once the man stood, two Pokémon showed up around him. One was a cat with a curly tail. A Glameow. The other was common on Iron Islands. It was a Zubat.

"Damn" Echo muttered. This was really bad.

-Should we run?- Riolu asked seriously. He sounded so responsible and courageous unlike Echo who was shaking at the knees.

"We can't. That Zubat is faster than any of us. We would never get away." Echo explained. There was only one way out of this pickle. "We need to fight"

Riolu's aura felt calmer as his stance became less stiff. He was being calmed at the thought of battle. Echo was freaking out. The complete opposite of her companion.

-it's ok- Riolu said without turning around. -We can handle this-

"Ya. . . Time to strap on the man pants" Echo said with a smidge of humor. That was something she said when doing something stupid. She took a deep breath.

"Damn that stupid Pokémon. I had her." The Galactic grunt grumbled, rubbing his side. "Alright girl. Come with me so I don't have to hurt you too much"

Echo remained silent. She didn't want to talk to this guy. He was right. He had had her. It made her nervous. Riolu stepped back to he, his eyes never leaving the man.

-Can you hold this please?- Riolu asked as he held his paw up to Echo. His Aura Stone. She took it and stored it away in her pant pocket. It was probably his most important possession and Echo intended on keeping it safe. Riolu stepped forward and lowered himself in his battle stance.

"No?" The man asked. He was completely relaxed. No worries at all. "Fine. Glameow, use Fury Swipes!"

Glameow was quick. It moved easily to Riolu's right side. Raising its claws.

"Riolu, dodge backward!" Riolu rolled back quickly, avoiding the attack. Echo saw an opening. The Glameow was getting down onto its paws as it recovered from the attack. "Quick Attack into a Force Palm!"

The next thing Echo saw was Riolu directly in front of the enemy Glameow. His open palm was glowing in a blue flame. Aura. He thrust it at the enemy who was sent flying backwards after contact.

"Wha-?" The Team Galactic member stuttered in surprise. "Get up Glameow!"

As the dust settled where the Glameow fell, it became clear the Pokémon was not getting up anytime soon. It took a hard hit. It was super effective Echo remembered.

Cursing, the man returned Glameow to its pokeball. "Your turn Zubat!"

The man looked much more into the battle now. He was rigid and ready to move. Completely focused. The Zubat moved in front of him as Riolu took his battle stance once again.

"Good job Riolu!" Echo called. This next one was gonna be much harder. Zubat had the type advantage and was faster. Echo had seen tons of them in the mines. "This one is gonna be harder!"

The information seemed to encourage Riolu. His aura burned with passion and resolve. This was the feeling of battle. Echo found it thrilling. She was ready to go.

"Riolu, Quick Attack into Force Palm!"

Once again Riolu got right in close to his opponent, blue palm burning with aura. As he attempted to attack the Zubat, it dodge away faster than Riolu could keep up with. Riolu stopped his attack and went back to his ready stance.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!"

A loud, high pitched screech echoed through the area. Riolu became unbalanced. Just standing seemed to be a challenge. As he stumbled around, the Galactic Grunt continued the battle.

"Wing Attack, go!"

"Riolu dodge it!"

Riolu tried to dodge to quickly due to his confusion. The Zubat had time to adjust and hit Riolu on the side, sending him flying into a tree trunk. Riolu stood up with a small wince. He shook himself off and was ready to go again. He had snapped out of confusion. The Zubat came in for another Wing Attack which Riolu easily dodged.

-He's so fast!- Riolu exclaimed. Echo was deep in thought. The Zubat was too fast. Riolu would have an extremely hard time hitting it with any of his moves.

"Zubat! Supersonic into Poison Sting!"

"Get behind a tree!" Echo shouted. Supersonic was a sound based move. If you can block the direct sound wave, it wouldn't set in. At least, Echo thought so. The Zubat supersonic went off as Riolu his behind a tree. It stopped when it noticed Riolu wasn't in sight.

"Are you ok Riolu?" Echo shouted hoping for the best.

-I'm fine!- Riolu said as he appeared from behind the tree. The Zubat released a barrage of Poison Stings towards Riolu who dodged behind another tree.

"Stick to the trees" Echo shouted as a plan formed in her mind. "We can beat his speed in there!"

Although Echo couldn't see him anymore she could feel where his aura was. She could also hear him without his position being given away. The Team Galactic Zubat had totally lost Riolu. As Riolu moved to a new position, the Zubat and Galactic Grunt looked cautiously around for the small blue Pokémon. The Zubat turned its back to Riolu as it searched a different area of the forest.

"Quick Attack now!"

"Counter with Supersonic!"

Riolu hit the Zubat hard. The force of the blow was enough to stop the Zubat from getting the supersonic off.

"Now Force Palm!" Echo commanded, push their momentary advantage. Riolu hit the Zubat with his blazing blue palm and it shot back a few feet. The Zubat got up with some effort. It was definitely hurting. Echo could feel how tired Riolu was though. He had fought two different Pokémon.

"Zubat create some distance with Poison Sting!" the Galactic Grunt yelled. As commanded, another barrage of Poison Stings flew at Riolu. He dodge a few but it was obvious he wouldn't be able to dodge them all.

"Back to the trees!" Echo yelled as Riolu took a hit. It wasn't very powerful but it was enough to stagger him. The momentary wince allowed the Zubat to aim better and as Riolu retreated into the trees he took a couple more attacks.

"Oh no." Echo muttered. Riolu was very hurt. He took a lot of damage from those attacks. The worst of it was the weird aura Echo senses from him. Poison. The longer this dragged on, the worse it was for Riolu.

"Damn it let's s get this over with!" The Team Galactic Grunt has lost his patience. As Echo stared at him and his Zubat from across the path, he smiled cruelly. "Zubat, use Wing Attack on the girl."

"What!" Echo shouted as the Zubat flew towards her at great speed. Echo was stunned by the disgusting tactic. As she went to move there was a flash of blue as Riolu shot towards the Zubat from the side on an intercepting course. As Riolu hit the Zubat, who was to focused on echo to dodge Riolu, Echo saw the Force Palm Riolu had charged for the attack. He used so much power the Zubat was sent into a tree to Echo's left. Knocked out.

"Damn it!" The Galactic Grunt said as he returned the Zubat. "I gotta go tell the boss. Damn damn damn!"

He turned and ran toward Canalave City. As the man retreated Echo realized she had just won her first ever Pokémon battle.

"Nice!"


End file.
